An electronic apparatus including a small device such as a mobile phone with a projection function is known (see Patent Document 1). The mobile phone disclosed in Patent Document 1 allows a calling party to have information project on a palm of his or her own or on a wall while he or she is calling.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-236375